


Thé freaking glass door (SC story)

by SeriesAddixt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss Lena Luthor, Clumsy Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Idiot who falls in love, Music, New Boss - Freeform, Silly, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, idk - Freeform, thé glass door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesAddixt/pseuds/SeriesAddixt
Summary: Kara is staying late at the office to prepare everything before the new boss comes in the morning, but she gets unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Thé freaking glass door (SC story)

**Author's Note:**

> For dummy,… I know you had tough couple of days and I wanted to make you smile a little and this is what my mozog came up with ;) yes, all the time I was teasing you with this crazy thing XD I hope you’ll enjoy it tho - (H)MDDD foreva <3

Ughhh, she hates this, why Cat had to pick her to do this anyway?!??! She could have asked anyone else to do it, but no, it has to be **KiERa**. She can’t even get her name right, but Kara could never say no to her boss...well soon to be ex- boss.

Since Cat had already achieved all that she wanted and more, she’s ready to retire, so she decided to sell the company. She didn’t have to, she’s rich enough to live hundreds of years, but she didn’t wanna keep the company, she needs to let it go, as birds have to let theirs fledglings out of the nest, she needs to do that too… so she can enjoy her retirement days in peace, not thinking about how’s her company doing.

But the strange part is that she didn’t tell anyone who the buyer is! Kara worries about who might be her new boss, she would want someone young, with new ideas, who would actually listen to others from time to time and wasn’t a stubborn ox, therefore the company could grow and enter the 21st century, but with her luck it will be some random old creepy dude...

 _“Wait, Cat wouldn’t sell it to some…man, no?”_ Quick thought comes through Kara’s mind.

Well if not to old “gentleman” then maybe some elder bossy lady that will threat her assistant even worse than Cat did. Actually “the queen of all media” wasn’t bad, once in a while she showed that she actually appreciated the work Kara did, but it still bothered her that Cat couldn’t learn her name, it was always Kiera, Klara, Kayla…pretty much everything but Kara. The new one probably won’t even bother to try calling her by a name that’ll start with the same letter as her actual name.

All Cat said is that the new owner will come soon and everything has to be prepared for them to take over without any troubles….so now Kara has to put everything in order before the new boss arrives.

So many old papers that need to be shred, files that have been misplaced have to be put back to their right place… the list seems endless. The young blonde has been in the office whole day and still there’s tone of things left to do. Everyone else has left already, went home to their families, boyfriends, girlfriends, dogs…but thinking about the fact that she doesn’t have anyone or anything to go home to, she actually doesn’t really mind staying little bit longer anyways.

Time went slowly, so Kara put on some music, she didn’t wanna to feel so alone. Music always helped her a lot and the work became less boring. Even though she was doing the same things over and over she wasn’t annoyed by it, she was singing along to the songs and dancing from one desk to another in the dark, empty office. If anyone saw her they would find it silly or weird, but it didn’t matter to her, she found a way to make working fun, plus she knows she is alone.

_“Turn it up, it's your favorite song_

_Dance, dance, dance to the distortion_

_Turn it up, keep it on repeat_

_Stumblin' around like a wasted zombie”_

***

It was few minutes after midnight, the darkness filled almost the whole office, one single table lamp was on, lighting up Kara’s workplace. There were only couple more files left on the table that have to be delivered to the main office. The new boss will need them the first thing in morning, because they contained crucial documents about the company sale,.. simply all the stuff to be dealt with immediately.

Kara puts them in box and picks it up from the table, surprisingly it’s heavier than it looks and she makes first step towards the main office. While walking she thinks about how the person in charge never actually do anything… they sign stuff, give orders, boss around…but all the work is done by someone else, the writers, editors….Kara. She hates her new boss even though she hasn’t met them yet.

_“They will be just another lazy ass! Always sitting in their grand office. Calling me to do even the smallest thing for them! Ughhh, they will definitely be the worst!”_

_“Who will?”_

Sweet voice from behind her interrupts Kara’s monologue. She almost had an heart attack, she thought she was alone! She turns around to see who is the intruder in the locked office, but there’s no one. Or at least she can’t see anyone, it’s too dark there, so she must be hallucinating, she takes another step when -

**BAM!**

She did **NOT** just run into closed glass door of the main office!

Of course she forgot to open them first!

 _“Oh, my God! Are- are you okay?”_ Voice came again somewhere from the dark, this time with hint of laughter in it, she wasn’t hallucinating.

_“Umm, yeah just- ugh stupid door…This wouldn’t have happened if the lights were on! Could you please-? The switch is right next to the main entrance.”_

_“Oh, of course.”_

The lights shined in the matter of seconds and it took a while for Kara’s eyes to adjust to the brightness they brought. She stetted her glasses straight because they fall halfway off her face during the impact.

When she looked in the direction of the giggling stranger near the door, her jaw dropped. It was like if angel was now walking towards her, no goddess! Woman with long raven hair, glowing emerald eyes, soft kissable lips and jaw that could cut through steel. Her walk so confident and breath-taking. Promptly she was close enough for Kara to smell her perfume. Delicate lavender and ohh, it was definitely very expensive one.

 _“Are you sure you didn’t hurt yourself?”_ says the woman with angelic voice.

 _“No- I’m… I’m okay, the knuckles took most of the hit.”_ Good to know that Kara didn’t forget how to talk…

 _“Oh, good then…”_ The woman bursts into laugh and her eyes shine with relief and happiness. _“Why are you still in the office this late?”_

 _“I- new boss is coming in the morning and the old one gave me orders to prepare everything”_ says Kara with sight and continues with shred of irony in her voice. _“I’m working late, so everything can be perfect”_

_“New boss, huh? So they are the ‘definitely worst’ ?”_

_“Yeah, I mean I don’t know, I think so…does anyone actually like their boss?”_

The blonde tries to make a joke to make the brunette laugh again, God she wishes to hear her laughing at least once more. But the woman just enthusiastically nods, she’s enjoying herself way too much and she isn’t ready to ruin it, not yet, but she quietly whispers to herself. _“Oh… I wouldn’t know, honey.”_

Awkward silence fill up the space, both women just stare at each other for a while, when it suddenly hit Kara…who am I talking to again??!?

_“Wait, who are you exactly? And how did you even get in?!!”_

_“Oh, with these”_ Mysterious woman points at keys in her hand.

_“But those are from the building.”_

_“Yeah, I’m not a burglar!”_ She laughed again, oh her laugh is music for Kara’s ears, she never found someone’s laugh so cute and heart-warming.

_“So…um then who you are?”_ even though she probably knows the answer she had to ask anyway.

_“Well…I’d say you are the always working assistant, which makes me ‘definitely the worse’.”_

Great fucking job Kara, you called your new boss definitely the worse, good luck finding new job!

_“You- You are the mysterious buyer!?!”_

_“That’s what people call me now, huh? My name is Lena, Lena Luthor. It’s nice to meet you…”_

_“Kara, I’m Kara Danvers and I’m also so fired!”_

_“Why would you be?”_ Lena’s eyebrows frown in confusion. “ _From what I’ve seen you’re hard working, staying here till this hour… and you got some sweet dance moves.”_ Oh, that laugh again….Kara could to listen to it forever.

 _“I- How long have you’ve been watching?”_ she has embarrassment written all over her face.

_“Okay, I know this may look bad, but I swear, I’m not a stalker.”_

Kara wouldn’t mind even if Lena was one, the most beautiful woman on earth is standing before her giggling, isn’t she the happiest person right now?

_“You were just so… you were dancing and working, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but then the door-”_

“I normally don’t run into doors…” Kara says through her teeth.

 _“Sure you don’t”_ I swear she laughs between every sentence, not that Kara would mind listening to her lovely laughter. _“So you wanna tell me you’re not clumsy?”_

_“No! Of course not! I’m NOT!”_

_“You definitely are!”_

She laughs and Kara feels embarrassed even more, she drops her sight to the floor. She really had to do something like this now? When Lena’s eyes were watching?!?! She also saw her dancing…double embracement. Kara isn’t a bad dancer, but she wasn’t expecting audience back then… and she run into **thé freaking glass door**! Now Lena thinks she’s clumsy, who would want clumsy assistant? She will definitely get rid of me as soon as she gets the chance.

_“Hey I didn’t mean to offend you…but you know…it’s kinda cute.”_

In matter of second Kara is red as tomato. Cute? What? Did the literal goddess standing before her called her cute right now?!! Is this a dream? Damn it! It takes so little and her heart won’t be able to take this. Only one thought left in her mind:

**NO! NO! NO! I do NOT have crush on my new boss…**

**She may be smart and beautiful and kind… but no I don’t!...**

***

But the music what was still playing knew better…

_“Oh, Ophelia  
You've been on my mind girl since the flood  
Oh, Ophelia  
**Heaven help a fool who falls in love** ”_


End file.
